Blogs
Have you ever wondered why blogs are so popular? To understand blogs you have to think about the news and who creates it. As Lee LeFever says on common craft, news today is both professional and personal. The term blog is short for Weblog and it lets peopl create their own news. People started being the reporters. People use this to their advantage. As the popularity of blogs increases millions of blogs are being created that lets people tailor their news interests to what they want to hear and learn. A great example of this is a business owner can share recent news about his business. This is great when it comes to reaching out to your target market. Anyone with an idea can start a blog easily. All it takes is the click of a button. Blogs are organized by blog posts, which are individual news stories. If you are a blogger you fill out a form with the title and body of the document that you want to create. Once your article has been create you click POST and your story will appear on the top of the blog. Other bloggers and readers can come to the blog and comment on the individual stories, which creates a discussion. You can relate to people with similar interests as you. Boggers often comment on eachother's posts, quote eachother, or link their pages together.Today, blogs make the news a two-way street. Now everyone has a voice in the media. Blogs also allow you to express your feelings towards different topics, if you have a passion for something you can really show it when you blog. Blogging is a way of expressing how you feel on a certain topic, and connecting with other people. You might be able to learn things about the topic from other people as well. I believe that everyone should make a blog at some point. Use your creative energy and connect with others! Most of the time blogs tend to have a few things in common: *A main content area with articles listed chronologically, newest on top, often times the articles are organized into categories *An archive of older articles *A way for people to leave comments about the articles *A list of links to other related sties, sometimes called a 'blogroll' *One or more 'feeds' like RSS Blogs are able to become a lucrative business. Many popular blogs are run by a "team" of people and not just one individual. Popular blogs can make a large profits by selling ad space on there blogs. Some examples are Ads in the header, on the margins, occasionally the background of the blog, and even pop ups. There are also "Blog Awards" given to blogs in many different categories. Winning one of these awards will also increase the value of the blog. Having recently begun a blog, it is very fascinating to watch it morph and grow into a website with a fan-base and following. It is truly a unique way to expand your thoughts and views in a more global and technologically savy way. Understanding the mechanics behind it's processing will definitely allow any blogger to flourish and create a successful page anyone with similar interests would want to follow! A great tool to use for such processes in WordPress. This technology is a quick and easy way to start any blog you so choose!